As is known in the art, there are a variety of techniques to deal with vehicle drivers that do not operate their vehicle safely or have bad intentions. Exemplary techniques include road blocks, barricades, and tack strips. However, these techniques may have limited effectiveness and may present safety issues. For example, obstacles such as barricades, patrol cars, nets, and tack strips on a public road, can create dangerous conditions if vehicle operators escalate the situation. A driver may attempt to go through a roadblock by speeding through barricades. Furthermore, roadblocks typically require the services of law enforcement officers for setup, which requires advance notice and planning. In the event that the vehicle forces its way through the barricade, officers may engage in a dangerous high-speed pursuit.
Other known techniques for stopping vehicles include the use of electromagnetic pulse (EMP) or high power microwaves to disrupt the electronic components of the vehicles. However, the use of EMP to disable a moving vehicle requires high energy levels that are difficult to deploy in the field. Similarly, the use of high power microwaves requires a high power microwave source that is difficult to deploy and package. Furthermore, EMP and high power microwaves may be unsafe for people in the area of application. When high power microwaves or EMPs are used to stop a moving vehicle, microwave radiation is directed toward the vehicle to disable or inhibit electronic components of the vehicle. It is difficult to direct the microwave energy directly against a single vehicle. Thus, when the microwave radiation is adapted to disable a particular vehicle's electronic components, all or many of the vehicles in the vicinity of the targeted vehicle may also be temporarily or permanently disabled. Disabling non-targeted vehicles may become a hazard to law enforcement personnel and public.